(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling/decoupling robot foot and, more particularly, to a one-touch coupling/decoupling apparatus for a robot foot, capable of more easily coupling/decoupling the robot foot.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to use a wearable robot foot, a wearer places his or her foot in the robot foot, bends himself or herself forward, and fastens a buckle attached to the robot foot. This conventional robot foot provides very low convenience, and it takes a long time for a wearer to put on the robot foot.
Further, using the above-described conventional robot foot, it is not until the wearer bends himself or herself forward and unfastens the buckle in order to separate his or her foot from the robot foot in an emergency that the wearer can separate his or her foot from the robot foot. As such, it takes the wearer some time to separate his or her foot from the robot foot. Furthermore, the wearer should separate his or her foot from the robot foot in an emergency under precise control, or otherwise the wearer may be injured.
A leg and a foot for a humanoid walking robot are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-016782. The foot for a humanoid walking robot includes a first parallel link structure having four nodes of an active shaft 43, a first shaft 32a, a fourth shaft 32d, and a sixth shaft 32f and a second parallel link structure having four nodes of a second shaft 32b, a third shaft 32c, a fifth shaft 32e, and the sixth shaft 32f, along with a virtual parallel link structure that is an imaginary parallel link structure having four nodes of the first shaft 32a, the second shaft 32b, the sixth shaft 32f, and an imaginary shaft. Here, a heel-side sole surface that is a sole surface in which a heel-side foot comes into contact with a floor surface is formed on a half flat plane having the imaginary shaft and using the imaginary shaft as a boundary, and a toe-side sole surface that is a sole surface in which a toe-side foot comes into contact with the floor surface is formed on a half flat plane having the imaginary shaft and using the imaginary shaft as a boundary.
However, the above-mentioned related art has a complicated structure, and requires a long time for the robot foot to be coupled or decoupled.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.